


在以恶作剧毁灭世界间隙时的碎碎念

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 仿欧美式的冷段子, 对话体, 日常沙雕向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: The chat in gap time of burn the world by tricks.





	1. Chapter 1

标题：在以恶作剧毁灭世界间隙时的碎碎念  
作者：道莫小七  
原作：《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》/《蝙蝠侠：黑暗骑士》  
配对：神秘客/小丑  
等级：PG-13  
摘要：The chat in gap time of burn the world by tricks.  
警告：crossover，对话体，日常沙雕向，仿欧美式的冷段子  
注释见后记

1.

[前提：第一次得知小丑被捕后，神秘客原本准备了一场规模盛大的劫狱计划，然而计划泡汤于辛苦找人一晚未果回到临时据点却发现目标正将双脚翘在桌上喝酒时]

神秘客：你什么时候回来的？

小丑：你什么时候去找我的？

神秘客：呃……昨天晚上？

小丑：在我已经回到了你这间破酒吧之后？

2.

[前提：小丑打碎了神秘客的头盔]

小丑：抱歉，纯属无心，谁知道那不是什么随处可见的玻璃鱼缸。

神秘客：那我的制服怎么办？！

小丑：所以斗篷你还要吗？[拿着打火机]

神秘客：……要，谢谢你，请你住手。

3.

[前提：通过AI的骨龄扫视结果，神秘客开始试着把对方当成比自己小十岁的青年来看待——顺便在这方面给自己找找微不足道的优越感，但对方仍对吐露自己的真实资料表示拒绝]

小丑：别打探我的来历，我没有名字，没有年纪，没有过去，我是混乱，混乱来自于创世纪的第一天。

神秘客：……但你正边这么说边从蛋糕上挖了块奶油你意识到了吗？

小丑：所以你运气不错，混乱决定今天是它的生日。

4.

[前提：在分别见过对方的死对头与死对头身边的小助手的照片后]

神秘客：老天……那个罗宾长得可真像你。

小丑：而你（戴上眼镜后）很像托尼·斯塔克

神秘客：我才不像那个暴君！自大的混球，花花公子，气焰嚣张的二世祖，没事穿着戏服满城市乱晃——

小丑：我是说托尼·斯塔克，别跟我扯布鲁斯·韦恩。

5.

[前提：在见识过小丑的杀人现场遗迹后]

神秘客：你知道，我一直在跟我的团队说，越大的伤亡越能衬托出我英雄降世，拯救平民的悲壮与光辉。

小丑：你是这么说的。

神秘客：但这……太病态了。我以为我才是我们之中有医生开具的精神诊断书的那个人。

小丑：当然，因为我才没疯。

神秘客：……因为你根本就没去过医院！知道吗，连伊迪丝都找不到你的牙科档案！

6.

[前提：神秘客收到了以秃鹫为首发来的“邪恶六人组”组团邀请]【注1】

神秘客：嘿，不知怎地我有一种得到了帮派首领认可的感觉。

小丑：劝你别去。

神秘客：拜托，J，这里是纽约，我们不兴你们哥谭的“我们单干，女孩子除外”那一套。有组织有纪律是很重要的一件事。

小丑：虽然我没见过哈莉和毒藤女，但你误会了：我觉得他们只是找借口把你约出来好暴打一顿。

神秘客：……为什么？

小丑：你在一众“我逼疯你只为证明我爱你”的反派里是唯一真的只想逼疯蜘蛛侠的，你觉得那几个人会像放过蜘蛛侠一样放过你吗？

神秘客：……

小丑：你再想想我是怎么对待知道蝙蝠——

神秘客：[撕了邀请函]

小丑：乖。

7.

[前提：神秘客突然意识到一件事]

神秘客：你都不怎么笑的？

小丑：[刚从杀人现场疯笑着又叫又跳并借助神秘客的全息影像逃跑回来]什么？

神秘客：……不是说这种时候。之前，我看过监控，你从警局越狱的路上，还有其他不需要大笑的时候，你正常得像个正常人。

小丑：马戏团的丑角在没有观众时还会主动表演钻火圈吗？

神秘客：虽然你可能是想说狮子，但我不是观众吗？

小丑：你不是。

神秘客：哦……

小丑：但我可以给你个笑脸。

神秘客：[捂住自己的脸后退]不了，谢谢，我知道你只是字面意思。

8.

[前提：神秘客给小丑讲解自己化身救世主对抗怪物拯救人民的英雄事迹的原理]

神秘客：……这时候威廉姆给我做的等身幻象就会从天而降，无人机用音响播放我事先配好的台词，然后“我”用手中发射的绿光——虽然效果看起来像是气体，但其实最开始的构想是光波之类的东西——制服怪物，等战斗结束后再适时取消面具露出脸让周围人看清，最后——

小丑：等一下，我还是没听懂你三分钟前的那段解释：所以怪物是假的？

神秘客：当然，那些都是CGI，是用全息模拟——

小丑：所以破坏也是假的？

神秘客：哦，那倒不是，是用被隐藏在全息投影里的无人机进行轰炸，假装怪物在袭击——

小丑：无聊。

神秘客：…………这是多么辉煌又壮烈的伟大构思！你居然说无聊？那你告诉我什么叫有趣！

小丑：两天之后看新闻。

神秘客：？

[两天后，来自哥谭的地方新闻转播。画面上一只巨型火怪在熊熊燃烧，身形大小与神秘客团队在布拉格做出的相差无几，只不过这只的燃料不是特效而是……被扎成怪物雏形的钞票？]

神秘客：我恨这个败家子！

9.

[前提：神秘客一时找不到刀具，便去问小丑]

神秘客：J，借我把刀。

小丑：你要什么样的？

神秘客：呃，随便？

小丑：[开始从兜里掏]匕首，剪子，水果刀，刨皮器，……你自己挑。

神秘客：……你的口袋布料是用振金做的吗？

10.

[前提：神秘客拿了沓什么东西来找小丑]

小丑：这是什么？

神秘客：罗夏测试，你觉得这堆墨迹像什——

小丑：蝙蝠。

神秘客：……一点都不意外。这张呢？

小丑：蝙蝠。

神秘客：这张？

小丑：还是蝙蝠。

神秘客：这张？

小丑：蝙蝠。

神秘客：……等等，这是我的照片。

小丑：我知道。【注2】

11.

[前提：这次轮到了神秘客被捕入狱。某天深夜，他的囚室前来了一位狱卒]

神秘客：哦……哇哦……

小丑：感想就是这个？

神秘客：我还是第一次看到你的素颜。

小丑；喜欢我这身新制服吗？

神秘客：简直完美，亲爱的，尤其配上你漂亮的脸。

小丑：[笑着离开]把你的甜言蜜语留给你的AI说吧。

[次日监狱放风时，院墙突然被定时炸药炸出了一个大洞。据报道，有不少犯人在此次动荡中越狱]

神秘客：[走到坐在远处高楼天台上观赏喧闹的小丑身边]动静不小。

小丑：[叹息]我真的爱爆炸。

神秘客：我真的爱你。

小丑：我知道。

【注1：由于涉及到了未在原片中出场的角色的特殊原因，这一段玩了破第四面墙的梗】  
【注2：这里的梗是双关：对Joker来说所有喜欢的东西都是“蝙蝠”/吉伦哈尔曾被传言是华纳新蝙蝠侠的选角】


	2. 收到了基友的配图！！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是劫狱那个梗的配图！！！  
> 神秘客的白色囚服参考的是荷兰弟版小虫宇宙（准确来说是虫1结尾彩蛋秃鹫入狱时那幕），小丑的狱警服是参考了希斯本人在2001年电影《死囚之舞》里的角色  
> 我激情流泪吹爆并火速重新摸鱼了个新段子：

“Knock knock knock。”

昆汀暂停了刷牙的动作，茫然抬头，转头，九十度，盯着面前的铁牢门。

“Who's there?”他抽出叼着的牙刷，含着满嘴的沫子模糊不清地问。这个问句完全出自条件反射：那并不是真正的敲门声，而是有人用嘴模仿的，孩子们会玩的那种敲门问答游戏的开头。这个问答游戏是有规矩的，即使敲门者可能是这个世界上最憎恶规矩的——

下一秒那扇只有送饭时才会拉开的小门啪地被弹开，一只赤裸的正常肤色的胳膊肘毫不客气地搭在了铁架上，人类的皮肉硌着坚硬的金属片间的缝隙，然而其主人仿佛感觉不到疼似的。

“你还没睡醒吗？”一双熟悉的眼睛出现在了上方的小窗外，隔着铁栏杆斜睨着他。

但又有什么不太一样的地方。昆汀倒退一步换了个位置和角度，好能多看清楚铁门外的那家伙的打扮。

然后他笑了，那种让他看起来是个好人的笑容。

“我才被关进来一个晚上，第二天清早我刷个牙的工夫就能出去了？亲爱的狱警先生，你办事效率真高。”

门外的狱警略扭过脸去，似乎是翻了个白眼。看不到那双蕴藏着危险的眼睛与脸两侧的伤疤后，洗掉了油彩和染发剂的他看起来就像个普通的有着一头金色卷发的大男孩了。

“闭嘴，别把牙膏沫喷到我的袖子上，我懒得再杀第二个条子了。”

好吧，不像了。他仍是那个哥谭最恐怖的危险分子。

“你打算怎么救我出去？我们要把这里都炸了吗？我喜欢大动作——”

滋啦一声，电子锁被激活，门板缓缓滑开，一身黑色短袖制服的男人面无表情地看着他，指间夹着一张感应卡。

“……噢。”

“走吧。”小丑顿了顿，补了一句，“快点儿。”

昆汀以为他只是嫌自己动作慢，然而跟在伪·狱警先生身边走出了半条走廊远的路程之后，对方忽然一把抓住自己的手，猛地撒腿往前飞跑。

耳边与疯子的大笑声一同响起的是源自身后建筑深处的连绵不绝的爆炸。

“Surprise！”


End file.
